looking for my past do not enter
by sasukefurever
Summary: After ace kills blackbeard he head back to fins hihs crewmates. in the way he finds a strange girl. she doesn't remember anything about her and it leads to an extrange adventure with his brother and his crew and even magical creatures.
1. Prologue

**Before starting, I wanna say that I'm doing this as an experiment and that I also have this story in quizilla under the name on Nanomi. That's the only account that should have this story and for the sake of this experiment I'm trying I would like for people to leave results**

profile!

name: (((haha.. I'll only give you your nick name, you don't remember your name)))) Sparky

age:18 (i may say different.. ignore me if i do)))

hair : red-orange , shoulder length

skin: pale 

eyes: it changes color like a dull gray when sad and green when happy

past: MEMORY LOST!!! 0.0

Pic in quizilla's result

Prologue

A girl sat on a soft cloud. Her orange hair not longer than over her shoulder. Her black wings spread out and up as if ready fly away. Her gray eyes staring at the picture on the wanted poster, she held in her hand.

She felt a-no many, Presences behind her. She struggled to stand. She turned around and saw a mob a bunch of people like her, with long slender wings. The looked on their faces was a weary and irritated one. The girl stood up and jumped off her cloud on to another one and started running. She knew what had happened. 

She had to run now. Or the people would turn her to him. The girl bit her lip when she heard a couple of fast footsteps behind her. Whoever it was obviously faster than her. She would have to try to loose him. She went though all the obstacles, she could find but the steps were still nearing. Soon she felt someone tackle her from behind. She grunted and tried to get up. She failed. She looked up at her captor and almost puked at the site. Reji-kun she said tears threatening to come out.

The boy with short blond locks and green eyes looked at her with a look of indifference. His pale skin shining from sweat gained running. He was panting slightly. His once shiny green eyes now dull with no emotion. The girl gave out a desperate cry before she passed out.

**That's all for now!! I'll post next chapter very very soon**


	2. the strange girl

Ace removed some of his black hair from his face as he sailed through the sea. His small boat cut though water like a scissor though paper as he leaned slightly back to keep balance. He had been traveling in his small fire powered boat for about 4 hours now. He just eliminated Black Beard and is heading out to meet his crew.

He let out a tiny yawn and let his feet give off more fire for the boat to speed up. In the clear blue horizon he noticed a couple of odd-looking bird like creatures carrying something. He concentrated and noticed that the creatures were nothing like he ever seen before. Then again this is the Grand line…

The birds had long slender bodies like a human's but they were covered with black feathers. Instead of a nose they had long thick beaks that curved at the end. They carry a package with long bloodstained silver claws instead of the normal feet. For arms they had bat style wings only more feathery. They seemed to be twice the size of any regular person.

Ace stopped the boat to analyze his potential enemies. They flew side by side both sharing a bit of the package yet not really breaking. That's when he notices. Whatever they were holding on their claws is still alive. It seemed to be trashing and trying to get off of their grip. Ace looked at the moving thing. It was a...girl. She seemed to have lost all energy but still she kept on fighting. Her trashing weakening by the second as she started to take longer rests in between.

Ace sighted and started his boat again. His feet went in flames and the motor turned on and started full speed toward the bird. He swiped the rim of his orange hat and them make his right hand a fist. Spontaneously, his hand went on fire as a grin graced his freckled face. "Hiken!" he shouted on a smooth, deep voice and fire went shooting from his arm and hitting the 2 birds straight on.

The birds let out a screech and the girl was dropped to the sea. The birds fell like meteors and hit the water causing big splashes. Ace didn't bother to find out if the bird where death. He just started his boat towards the girl who now was floating unconscious on the sea. He saw that she was bleeding from a pretty big wound because of the water around her was now a pinkish color.

Her orange hair combined with dark, dry blood and her facial expression was one of pain. She was wearing ragged and bloody clothes that were obviously pretty old. She had many bruises and cuts along with scars. Her small hands balled into a fist from when she was struggling. Ace stopped his boat and crouched. He gently placed his behind her back. He heard her let out a whimper as she unconsciously flinched. He quickly got his hands back and noticed that they were now covered in blood and had some flesh even.

He frowned doubting that this poor girl will make it. He decided to at least try and help her. Right now they were at sea and the water was salty so that must sting her wound. No man could stand that kind of pain with such large wound, she must be extremely strong or just too tired to care.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and behind her knees and carefully placed her on one of the part of his boat that doesn't go up in flames which was behind the sail. He tied a rope around her waist and the sail so she wouldn't fall when sailing. After making sure she was secure he sailed off. He needed to get away from here as soon as possible. Her blood will attract sea kings, which are no problem but it might be difficult to fight with the girl here.

Too late. A giant snake like creature popped out of the sea. It had zebra stripes and the face of a monkey. But it also had long curved horned and it was looking hungry.

Ace sighted "you don't want to mess with me.. Not now.." he said glaring at the creature slightly.

The giant creature backed a little but then glared back. It tried attacking with a full force body slam but Ace started his boat full force also. He circled around the sea king making it dizzy before barbequing the beast.

Ace grinned to himself before fixing his hat "told ya' not to mess with me" he said. He looked back the girl who was about to fall off the boat. Panic came over his face for a second as he quickly fixed the girl back in place. "that was a close one" he said. He crouched and checked her for wound. She had many cuts, bruises and scars around her legs, stomach and arms but what concerned him the most where those two huge wounds on her back that were taking a hint of yellowish-green

He sighted and cleaned her wound until the nauseating color was out and the wound was a normal color, or at least close to. He gave her some pain killer and bandaged her wound trying hard not to touch her chest. (he's not a perv.. He's just trying not to be rude). Ace looked through his bag and pulled out a plain dark blue shirt. He placed it on her instead of that ragged thing that she had on. It's not like he uses shirts anyways.

He placed the rope around her waist again so she wouldn't fall and took off and sailed off to the next island.


	3. the strange boy

ace's POV

I let out a bored sight. how many times was that?.. the tenth? something like that. i have been traveling for 2 days with the mysterious girl she hasn't made a sound all ride so sometimes i would forget her. Besides the girl almost falling of the boat a couple of times, and me panicking to get her back on the boat, nothing has happened.

i heard a small whimper. I immediately stopped the boat and looked at my visitor. The girl was whimpering and grunting in her sleep. I crouched besides her knowing she would wake up soon.

It would be good if she saw a friendly face when she woke up

end of ace's POV

The girl opened her eyes slowly to find ace staring at her. She jumped back in a sudden impulse and almost fell of an edge. Almost immediately of that sudden move she felt a stinging pain in her back. she gritted her teeth to muffle her scream. She panted slightly and looked around to see nothing but sea. No trace of land around except this small boat. her eyes widened and she bit her tongue to not let out a desperate cry.

'I'm stuck in a stupid boat in the middle of nowhere!' she though.

"Hello my name is Portgas D Ace. And you may be?" Ace asked.

She jumped back again but grabbed to the sail pole to not fall. her eyes widened and her arms snapped around herself from the pain. "Don't scare me like that!" she screamed trying to calm her racing hearth and the agonizing pain on her back.

"Sorry about that …Hah" the man apologized. Putting a hand on top of his orange hat.

She stared at him for a moment; he had ear long black hair that was covered by an orange cowboy hat. There were red beads on his hat and 2 big beads that had a smiley and sad face on it. His eyes were dark and his face freckled. A red bead necklace also hanged from his neck. He wore no shirt whatsoever and must have an 8 pack or something. He was buff but it looked good on him. He wore knee length black cargo and a loose belt. He had black army boots that went well with his pants.

she kept on staring until Ace waved a hand in front of her face

"Hello? You there?" he said still waving his hand. she quickly reacted by opening her mouth and almost biting him, if it wasn't for him moving his hand away. "Wow! She bites!" he said smiling. He grabbed his odd looking backpack and took out a canteen. "Here you're probably thirsty", he said tossing the canteen towards you.

she moved her arms to catch it but pain shot through her arm immobilizing her whole body. she let out a whimper and dropped her arm gritting her teeth.

Ace just stared at her "you shouldn't move much" he said, "your wound is pretty bad and its not healed. Calm the pain was all I could do. Im sure there is a doctor that can fix you up in the next town. Its about 2 days away" he finished looking ahead towards their direction.

Her eyes widened "2 days? Aww.." she pouted and crossed her arms. she were going to be stuck in a strange boat with a man she didn't even know. Doesn't get any worst that that.

Ace smirked little "don't worry. It'll be o-" he looked up and frowned "not another one" he mumbled looking annoyed.

she turned around to come face to face with a sea monster. It was like a giant spider only its lips were like a fishes and for legs it had fins. her eyes widened at the site of the creature. It just got waaaayyy worse.

Ace stood on and looked at the girl "hold on tight" he said. He turned around grinning

she grabbed the mast ignoring the stinging pain in her arm. Ace's feet went on fire and the boat went forward. she gulped and looked at Ace, he seemed right at home. That's when you noticed the tattoo on his back, a manji that sorta looked like a skull with a white mustache. In his left arm ASCE with the S crossed out.

Also…did he not notice...that, well, his feet are flames? The boat picked up speed as he headed straight on towards the monster. she silently cursed her luck. "I'm stuck with a maniac." she mumbled covering her face and awaited doom. Soon she heard Ace scream a word and the sound of something burning following by the smell burning dinner. she blinked. Was it aces boots?

she looked up and saw the spider fish thing floating on the sea burnt. she turned to ace and saw all five of his right hand fingers on fire. She subconsciously let go of the mantle and stared at the flames. "how you do that?" she asked. His fingers went off and there was no trace whatsoever of ever being on fire.

"huh? Oh, I ate the Mera Mera fruit. It gives me the ability to control fire" he said. Smiling.

she nodded but out of nowhere Ace fell. she looked over to him and saw him sleeping "what the.." she mumbled at the site. He had fallen… asleep


	4. kaede WTF?

Girl's POV.

I waited for the weird guy… Ace… to wake up. I was bored and impatient with a tint of pissed. After all, i were still in the middle of nowhere. i poked him once… then again…and again…

A slight smirk crossed my lips as I kept on poking him. Eventually he started groaning. i smiled at my accomplishment and stopped poking him. I quickly changed my face to an innocent look. "Oh, your awake?" i asked innocently

ace groaned and nodded. "Yeah…" he looked at me. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?" he asked

i stared at him for a second before looking through my mind for an answer. I felt my eyes widened at the realization that well, i don't know my name. Now that i think about it, i can't remember anything before i met ace. i felt my whole body shake as questions flooded my mind. Who am I? Where was I born? Why can't I remember? Was I happy? Was I sad? The realization that i had no past washed over you. i pulled my knees to your chest and rested your forehead against you legs. You closed my eyes. Maybe... maybe… this can be some weird nightmare or something? maybe i could remember something?

End of girls POV

Ace looked at the girl confused. He saw her start to shake. He quickly moved to her side. "Hey. You ok?" he asked. she said nothing. Kept her head low and tried to keep that small hope that she might suddenly remember or wake up.

Ace looked around confused. He didn't know what to do! He just asked one question and the girl went depressed on him. He gently rubbed her back. "hey, you ok?" he asked.

she raised your head. she seemed to be in a thinking trance "wait… I might remember" she said as she looked up at the sky.

Ace stared at her. She can't remember?. What can't she remember? The he remembered his question 

She can't remember her name..

"it's!.. it's… uhhh.. I don't know" she mumbled. The confidence she started with gone now. "I don't remember anything" she said  
Ace nodded. "we'll get you to a doctor. We'll be there soon" he said

"maybe someone will recognize you"

she nodded. Hopefully.

TWO DAYS LATER

The trip was pretty short. Most the trip they talked and played games.

Soon the small ship docked in the large port. There was about 12 other boats parked. Some big… Well… Most big and some small…

Ace turned to you. "can you get up?" he asked

she nodded and stood up. Sharp pain overcame her legs and she grabbed the mast to not fall. this is the first time she has been standing up and her legs needed adjusting. Or maybe it may be the fact that it felt like she had been stabbed on the back that threw her off balance.

Right now she was holding to the mast for dear like. she gritted her teeth to stop from yelling. It didn't work as the pain was too much for her and she let out a scream wrapping her arms around herself and she started falling forward.

Ace looked at her questionably until she began falling. Quickly he moved and cached her "I'm sure that's a no" he said. He was now carrying her bridal style. He frowned when he found out how light she really was.

she looked at him "is there a problem?" she asked. she tilted her head lightly

Ace looked down on her and smiled "don't worry. First we have to get a doctor." He said. He began walking towards town. Passing all the stored and street vendors as they offered him a bunch of crap. He ignored some and some just said a polite "no thank you" and kept on walking.

Occasionally he would stop and ask someone for a doctor. All the doctors were apparently busy and can't take any pirates at the moment. Ace would just go to the next place. Soon he was all out of options and he just walked around randomly. Soon a strange looking guy stopped them. He was short and I mean short!

He was half the size of ace. He had pointy ears and a weird green hat on. He had a crooked smile on and tiny eyes. He laughed a awkward laugh as he approached the girl and ace.

she snuggled closer to ace a bit scared of this man and his laugh.

Ace looked at the man "hello sir" he said

"hello young man!. I've heard you're looking for a doctor! Yes you are! Don't count in any of this third grade doctors! Yes! don't count on them! There is a girl!" he started. He seemed to think for a moment "yes! A girl! She knows how to heal! She's the best around here! The best! She knows more than any here! Go to her! She'll help you!" he said

"yes, but where is she" asked ace. He seemed un-faced by the weird little man

The little man pointed down the long street "she lives in the outskirts of town! She's good! But everyone here is just jealous of her special skills!" he said

ace blinked and looked at the direction the man was pointing to "what skills?" he asked. When he got no answer he turned back to see the short man to find nothing but a single feather.

The feather was red that became darker towards the bottom and then changed to purple and blue. He stared at it for a while before placing it in his backpack. Something told him to keep it.

He looked down to the girl to find her staring off to space. Ace moved his gaze and kept on walking to the direction he was pointed to.

The girl stared up at ace. Something about him was familiar. Like she'd seen him before.. But.. Where? she grunted lightly. This was making her headache worse. she decided to think about it later. When her head didn't hurt as much

soon they arrived in front of the creepy looking house, but at the same time very stylish. It was 2 stories high and blue with green frames for the window. There was a beautiful garden with lots of herbs and some flowers in front of the house. Ace opened the gate. Strangely it had head of mystical creatures carved on. He walked up the pathway towards the house and knocked don the door.

No one at answered so he knocked again. He figured no one must be home until he heard a voice scream "I'm coming!" from inside. Few seconds later the door opened to reveal a girl in her 17-19.she stared at him. "hello, I'm ace and this girl need some help from a doctor. She's heavily injured."

The girl stood there all cool and gangster ((lol.. Sorry but I always wanted to write something like this))) her body leaned against the door and her green eyes examined ace's new friend. She had this calm aura around her. Her long purple hair blowing lightly. "hello I'm kaede" she said. "you may come in" she said.

She led them to a big room with about 8 bed in it. 3 of which were occupied.. Ace laid the girl on one of the beds and took a sit next to her. Kaede looked around and frowned. Her eyes spotted a man trying to escape from one of the nearby windows. He had short blue hair and a casted arm.

Kaede frowned and in a flash she was by the man. "what did I say…" she started "YOU NEED TO REST!" she screamed randomly and knocked the man out with a kick.

Ace stared at her not really sure of what to think.


	5. minyu

Ace waits patiently outside for kaede to be done with the girl. She had asked him to leave about an hour ago so she would be able to operate in peace. She has to sow the wound shut and that hurts a lot. He had hurt the girl's cries of pain and could do nothing about it. He felt helpless at the sound of her pained voice. After some time they just stopped. He figured she had passed out. Though he could not help and feel sorry for her.

He had become friends with her somehow. He now felt like an obligation to help her. But not like the one you don't want to do. After all, he is the one that found her. He also wanted to help her. He wanted to help a friend. Like he wanted to make white beard king of the pirates, he is going to help her too. Right... pirate… after this… what is she going to do? She can't come with him... it is too dangerous.

Ace shook his head confused. He can't bring her… he is a wanted criminal. It'll just bring her misfortunes. "I'll leave before she wakes up" he mumbled. First he needs to get his bag that's inside. 

Soon the door behind him opened and kaede's head poked out. "Ok, she fell asleep so come in quietly" she said grinning.

Ace nodded and followed her in. a little confused on why she was grinning so much.

He saw the girl. He sighted ready to say goodbye as he approached her. He carefully studied her face. Her pale complexion shone from the little light coming in from the window. His eyes traveled to her eyes that had changed colors a couple times when she was with him. They had gone from gray to yellow and to green but and the last time he saw her they were a dark blue.

He however didn't notice kaede trying to he laughter.

She held a peaceful expression and Ace sighted again closing his eyes. He reopened them and she quickly jumped up and tackled him. Ace startled opened his eyes wide.

She stood above him victorious laughing. Ace smirked and tackled her down.

GIRL'S POV. (SPARKY'S) (Before ace came in the room)

Kaede had finally managed to close my wound. I am sore all over and my throat was dry from screaming. Closing the wound hurt more that dealing with it. I patiently waited as kaede put away the sub and cleaned the blood from my back. During the operation kaede had been making jokes so I wasn't half bad. She would make a stupid crack and I would laugh. Even if it hurt it was funny and raised my spirits. I'm not sure if it's normal though. Oh well.

"Hey, how long am I keeping the stitches I ask. I could feel the odd material of the on my back keeping my wounds closed as I change position and lay on my back. 

"About 2 months" kaede said casually "and if you though putting them on was painful wait until we get them out. You'll know the real meaning of ouch," she said smirking evilly.

I flinch visibly "great…" I mumble placing my face on the pillow. 

Kaede laughed and moved next to me. "How about we scare your big bud whose waiting outside?" she asked,

"You mean Ace?" I asked. It would be cool… and funny...

She nods furiously and grins. She leaned in and whispered me instructions. I smirk and nod my head. I lay on my bed motionless and waited for kaede to call ace in.

Soon enough ace came in. I could feel his stare on me. There was this sort of sad aura around him that made me uncomfortable.

I wanted to open m eyes but decided against it. Maybe it was just me and I would ruin the whole plan.

I heard him let out a sight and decided to just go for it. I quickly scrambled to my feet and jumped on him. He seemed shocked and fell to the floor. I quickly sat up and stood raising my hands and acting like I just won some kind of strength competition. I started laughing at my success as kaede did an odd dance. I stared at kaede laughing as she swung her arms randomly.

Next thing I know I'm under Ace whom is hovering above me. A smirk gracing ace's face.

I feel my head getting hot when kaede lets out a low "oooooohhhhhhhh" 

I turn my gaze to kaede who is standing there smirking. I pout. "It was your idea!! Help" I said

Kaede shrugged "you agreed" she said.

I sighed and tried to get my arms free. Ace had them pinned above my head and my legs were also pined by his.

Ace lowers his face so it's next to my ear "who's good?" he said

I pouted not really wanting to finish the sentence. "I will not say it," I say.

Ace smirks and let's g off me but before I can react he is over me tickling me. 

I started laughing like no tomorrow and he continuous to tickle me.

End of your POV.

Kaede's POV

I watched as the girl gets tickled to death. I smirked at the weird sight.

"Who's good??? I can't hear you" ace says chuckling.

"Noooo" the girl manages to let out between laughs.

I stared at ace for a second. He reminded me of someone… I met long ago. They even looked the same. Could they be… nahh... Ace is too smart.

End of kaede's POV.

Ace repeats his question and the girl gives him the same answer again. Then she finally crack 

"OKHHAHAHAHAHAOKHAHAHSTOPAAHAHAHHAHAYHAHAHOUHAHAH" breath "HAHAHAHAWINHAH YOHAHAH'RE'''GOOD!" She screams laughing. 

Ace backs off satisfied by the answer and walked to his backpack. He picked it up and let the strap rest on his shoulder. He picked up the girl and lays her on the bed "sleep now" he said 

She lets out a yawn and nods. She just laughed the day away…hah. She snuggles into the covers and closes her eyes.

Ace stares at her before turning around and going out the door.

Kaede stares after him for a second before running next to him. As soon as she catches him, her fist lands on his yaw and he is send flying backwards.

Ace grunts and stands up holding his jaw. "what the hell is your problem!" he screams

kaede glares at him "no! what the hell is YOUR problem" she screamed

"what?" asked ace "you're the one that randomly hit me" he said

"well how could I not!"

"what are you talking about?

"you know"

"what?"

"you're freaking leaving that poor girl!!" said kaede pissed

"I have my reasons" said ace as he stood up and dusted his clothes.

"what could possibly be so important that you have to leave a friend behind alone" she said

"I'm a freaking pirate, she'll get hurt if she comes" said Ace

"so? She's still hurt!, you should at least wait till she get better to leave" said Kaede

ace stares at her normally "that would only delay things" he said 

kaede shook her head "she knows no one, she obviously has amnesia, you're the first person who found her therefore the person she trusts the most. Right now if you leave then you'll be betraying her trust which may seriously affect her, she may never trust again" she said

Ace stared at her and glared at the ground. She has a freaking point dam it. "fine" he said and walked inside.

When he went inside he found the girl looking through her old clothes (kaede had given her new clothes) she had pulled out a weird looking object. She stared at it before stretching it. It was like a hairnet. I saw her examine it and walked up to her. 

When I came close she looked up and showed me the hairnet. I carefully picked up the object. It was made of a fine material. It was red with a trim that had gold beads. Through the crossing of the material there was also some gold beads giving the net a very elegant look.

"where you found this?" ace asked

"it was in a pocket of my pants.. what is it?" she asked staring at Ace 

"a Kufi Cap" he said "this one seems very valuable though, I seen it on the head of royalty" he said. As soon as he finishes that sentence kaede comes in.

Kaede walks up to them "sup?" she asks

the girl looked at her "I don't know but look what I found" she said

Kaede took the fishnet from ace "where you found it?" she asks

"my clothes, pants pocket" the girl responded.

Kaede looked closely and noticed something sowed on the back part of the trim. "For the coolest bud ever from Mika." She carefully read.

The girl seemed confused.

"well, Mika must be someone from your past" said kaede "your friend"

The girl stared at the object.

Kaede stared at her "yeah.. Spark it is" she said 

Ace and the girl looked at her confused.

"oh right.. I decided to call our friend here Sparky" said kaede pointing at the girl.

Ace almost fell and the girl grinned 

"isn't Sparky a dogs name?" asked Ace

"oh well, I always wanted to name someone Sparky" said kaede

Sparky giggled and nodded "it's fine" she said

Ace scratched the back of his head "if you sa-" he didn't get to finish that sentence before he fell on the floor asleep.

Sparky and kaede stared at him.

Silence

Silence.

KNOCK KNOCK 

"COME OUT YOU WITCH" screamed someone

Kaede sighted tiredly "I'll get it" she mumbled defeated. She trudged to the door and opened it.

There stood a angry looking girl with long black hair in front and short white hair on the back.

She was about kaede's age if not older. Her eyes glared at kaede with intention to kill as she took out light torch. "I'm going to kill you witch" she screamed. In a quick swift movement she had set kaede's whorish outfit on fire.

Kaede sighted. "Great" she mumbled sarcastically "I'm melting. Melting… melting…" she said rather dully. And she was. Her skin seemed to be made in water as it started to drip. Her clothes set off in complete inferno and her body became nothing but a puddle with 2 eyes. "You done Minyu?" said the puddle.

The girl, Minyu looked at kaede angered. Sweat forming on her face from the fire in front of her. Part the garden had gone one fire. She cursed the witch before her. 

"Ok. You're done," said the puddle. "RETORNAR" said the puddle. The puddle emitted a purple glow and it shot up. Then it fell as kaede.

Kaede landed on her legs and shook her body "wow!! Man that gives cramps!" she said

Minyu's's glare intended and kaede put out the fire in her garden like it was nothing.

Kaede leaned against the doorframe when done "you can't kill me like that" she said

minyu glared "I will kill you! And by doing so I'll give the world a favor!!" she screamed and ran away.

Kaede stared at her retreating form . "and they call me weird?" she mumbled. "who the hell wears a bunny hat in the middle of summer" she said wlaking inside


End file.
